totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wybuduj dom w baobabie
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 2B "Wybuduj dom w baobabie" Camilie pilotowała samolot. Vera: Camilie! <3 Widzę, że chociaż ty jesteś tutaj kompetentna! :D Camilie: No co… nie jestem jedynie piękna. Jestem też uzdolniona! <3 Vera: Spoko… więc czas na recap ostatniego odcinka chyba! Więc ostatnio w Afrykańsakiej części odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka! Rozpoczęliśmy zupełnie nowy sezon… jednak ze starymi uczestnikami. Problemy Henry’ego z tym, że jest najgorszym jak dotychczas uczestnikiem zostały zniwelowane przez dobroduszną Yoannę, która chyba zyskała nową osobowość! <3 Utworzyły się małe grupki i każda z nich (z wyjątkiem Grupy Selishy) zaczęła na poważnie walczyć w nowym sezonie. Zadanie polegało na znalezieniu beczek ropy w rafinerii. Fatima zawiązała sojusz z Rasel’em i chcąc, albo i nie chcąc wylądowała z nim w jednej drużynie. I o dziwo wygrali. Cóż… krótko i zwięźle! <3 Więc oglądajcie ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki… Azja kontra Afryka!!! Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Klasa Zwycięzców Jak na warunki programu te pomieszczenie było najbardziej zadbane. Był ustylizowany na sezon w Afryce. Znajdowały się do niego osobne drzwi i parę sypialni, gdzie każdy mógł odpocząć po długim zadaniu. Fatima jednak nie miała zamiaru odpoczywać i siedziała w głównym pomieszczeniu, kiedy wszedł Rasel zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Rasel: No hej… Fatima nic nie odpowiedziała. Była zajęta czytaniem magazynu o modzie. Rasel: Halo! Pustaku! Mówi się coś do ciebie… Fatima: Nie będę marnowała swoich cennych strun głosowych na ciebie! Jesteś żałosny… Rasel: I kto to mówi?! Fatima: Osoba, której zależy by wylecieć! Nie chcę być w tej zapyziałej Afryce! Rasel: To powodzenia! To ja chcę pierwszy wylecieć. Fatima: No chyba nie… to ja tutaj będę rozdawała karty. Rasel: Naprawdę? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Muszę stąd wylecieć! No proszę was! Chcę napisać o mnie powieść jaką jestem wspaniałą, elegancką, cudowną, (blablablablabla) i mądrą Fatimą! (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Serio?! Wymienianie jakaż to Fatima jest wspaniała? Zajęło jej to całe dziesięć minut?! Wywalenie się jako pierwszego będzie dziecinnie proste! Rasel usiadł na fotelu obok Fatimy. Ta go po chwili zrzuciła. Rasel: No ej! Co ty robisz? Fatima: Nie pozwolę ci przecież oddychać moim powietrzem! Zresztą… nie umawiam się z takimi dziwakami jak ty… Rasel: A kto powiedział, że ja chcę się z tobą umówić? Fatima: A co? Nie lubisz dziewczyn? Rasel: Lubię dziewczyny, nie znoszę ciebie! Fatima: A ja nie lubię takich fuj-fuj jak ty! Rasel: Fuj-ful? Fatima: A masz coś do mojego divovskiego fuj-fuj? Rasel: Z kim ja żyje! No z kim ja żyje!!! Klasa Przegranych Klasa Przegranych była łagodnie mówiąc magazynem, w dachu była mała dziura, w dodatku za łóżka służyły plecione worki, które miały uchronić bagaże od przemieszczania się po magazynie. Z boku siedzieli Fer, Yoanna i Henry, który był nieco zdołowany. Yoanna: Herny… co ci się dzieje, co? :< Henry: A nic… tylko cały czas czuję, że to przeze mnie przegraliśmy ostatnie zadanie! Yoanna: Oj nie marudź! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: I znowu przegraliśmy zadanie! I to głównie przeze mnie! Nie no to na serio jakiś omen! Przegraliśmy zadanie, bo ja nic nie umiem zrobić dobrze! Ahh… dlaczego ja w ogóle jeszcze tutaj jestem, co?! Powinienem wylecieć… znowu jako pierwszy… Fer chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Yoanna jej przerwała. Yoanna: Słuchaj. To wina nas wszystkich. Nie tylko twoja. Henry: Nie… wcale… jakbym was ostrzegł to mielibyśmy własną drużynę teraz! Yoanna: Ale my ją mamy! Yoanna zerknęła na płaczącym za Fatimą, Arianem , Allice i Peter’a który próbowali wyjść przez dziurę w kadłubie, Selishę, która próbowała ich powstrzymać i Zach’iem, który pisał coś na plecionym koszu. Yoanna: Może kiedyś jakimś cudem wygramy! <3 Fer: Ju…hu… Fer zawiesiła się i upadła na twarz, kiedy Henry przyklęknął by jej pomóc Yoannie znowu na chwilę oczy zmieniły się na fioletowe, przywaliła sobie z liścia, a kiedy Henry pomógł Fer wstać Yoanna znowu wróciła do starej siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Co to było? I dlaczego masakrycznie znowu boli mnie cały policzek? Czy ktoś mnie czasem nie biję?! Tymczasem Selisha próbowała doskoczyć do Peter’a, który chciał wyjść przez dziurę w dachu z lecącego samolotu. Selisha: Peter-chan ma zaraz zejść na dół! Selisha-san nie żartuje! Peter: Aaaaalice! Ja latam! Allice zaczęła klaskać, a Selisha zaczęła go dźgać plastikową kataną. Selisha: Selisha-san nie żartuje! Peter-chan zrobi sobie krzywdę! Peter chwilę po tych słowach się puścił i poleciał na ścianę. Allice: Ja też, ja też! <3 Selisha podbiegła do Peter’a. Na szczęście Zach zamortyzował jego upadek. Peter: Jeszcze raz! <3 Selisha wzięła Peter’a pod pachę i przywiązała go do kaloryfera. Selisha: I Peter-chan ma tutaj siedzieć! Tymczasem Arian leżał na ziemi na zdjęciu Fatimy. Arian: Dlaaaaaaaaaczego! Arian zaczął przytulać maskotkę Fatimy. Arian: Dlaaaaaczego ja! Arian przytulił wielką poduszkę ze zdjęciem Fatimy. Arian: Czym ja zawiniłem! ;___; Arian chwycił fikusa, gdzie na każdym liściu była wyrzeźbiona twarz Fatimy. Arian: Zawsze będziemy razem! <3 Podszedł do niego obolały Zach. Zach: Stary… ogarnij się! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Może Arian nie jest najbystrzejszym uczestnikiem w grze, ale na pewno jednym z łatwiejszych do zmanipulowania! Z resztą to ja chcę rozdawać karty w tej drużynie! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Tutaj siedziała też Fatima? <3 Kongo, Pole Wszyscy uczestnicy zdążyli już wysiąść z samolotu. Po chwili wyszła zmęczona Vera, która stanęła przed uczestnikami. '' '''Vera:' Hej… jak tu duszno! Czy nie można włączyć tutaj klimatyzacji? Fer: Taaaa… Fer opuściła rękę. Fer: Czuje się taka… wyzwolona… (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Muszę… chyba obudzić w sobie tą bestię… to ja będę w tym sezonie… tą no… wredną! Vera: Zanim zaczniemy Rasel i Fatima! <3 Wymyśliliście nazwę dla waszej seksi romantycznej drużyny? Fatima: No jasnę… Rasel zatkał Fatimie usta. Rasel: Nie zgodzę się na nazwę Drużyna Fatimy! Fatima: Phi! Twoja strata! Rasel: Zostaniemy drużyną Ra… Teraz również Fatima zatkała Raselowi usta. Fatima: A ja nie zgodzę się, żeby takie wieśniackie imię reprezentowało mnie! Rasel: Spoko… Fatima: Drużyna Bogaczy! <3 right|125px Vera: Dobrze… czuje wyższość w twoim głowie kochana! Fatima: No ba! ^_^ Henry: Co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Przecież to takie niesprawiedliwe! Ludzie tutaj głodują, a my bawimy się w takie pokazywanie kto jest lepszy… Henry:'' To zatem my zostaniemy drużyną… '''Allice i Peter: Drużyna Baobabu! <3 right|125px Za nimi stał Zach, który dyktował wszystko co Allice i Peter mieli powiedzieć. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Równość, równością, ale ja nie mam zamiaru być w drużynie Czerwonego Krzyża, lub Głodującego Afrykańczyka! Dlaczego w ogóle ja to tłumaczę… Vera: Dobrze… zatem w tym sezonie zmierzą się ze sobą drużyny Bogaczy. Zbliżenie na Rasela i Fatimę. Vera: Oraz drużyna Baobabu! Zbliżenie na drużynę Baobabu. Vera: Jak już to załatwiliśmy czeka na was wasze pierwsze zadanie! Będzie ono polegało na… urządzeniu baobabowego domku! <3 Yoanna: Czego? Vera: Już tłumaczę… jak wiecie murz… Afrykańczycy mieszkają w baobabach, które służą im za domki! <3 Henry: Afrykańczycy nie mieszkają w baobabach… Vera: Szczegóły! <3 Na Henry’ego spadła całuśna Berna, która zaczęła go całować. Henry: Aaa! Potwór! Berna: Mój ty skarbeńku! :* Henry zaczął uciekać przed Berną. Vera: Berno! Za wcześniej… zatem zadanie. Dzisiaj będziecie mieć za zadanie zbudowanie… a właściwie zaprojektowanie wnętrza domu w baobabie! <3 Fatima: Złoto! <3 Tylko złoto! Eufemia: I co się czarnuchu odzywasz jak porządna biała kobieta mówi! Sieć cicho! Camilie i Fatima zmierzyły Eufemię wzrokiem. Camilie i Fatima: To ty! Eufemia: Widać znowu przyjęli plebs do tego show… ale że ją?! Ona jest idelna, by odwalać murzyńską robotę w kopalnii! Fatima: A ty masz rozstępy! Jesteśmy kwita! Vera: Ciiii! Tłumaczę zadanie… więc nie będzie tak łatwo. Wszystkie materiały musicie znaleźć sami na tym… pustkowiu… Zbliżenie na pole z pagórkami, porośniętymi na wpół zwiędłą trawą. Henry cały w szmince Berny zabrał głos. Henry: A czy Kongo nie jest właściwie zielone? Vera: Nie… tylko tu pozwolili nam za butelkę wody na razie lądować! Berno! Berna podbiegła do Henry’ego i całując go, powaliła go na ziemię. Vera: Aaa i obecność naszych gości… będą wam oni utrudniali zadanie dzisiaj! Drużyno Bogaczy… skoro wygraliście poprzednie zadanie i kochacie się wybierzcie osobę, która będzie wam przeszkadzać. Będzie to rasistka Eufemia, czy Całuśna Berna? :D Rasel szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Rasel: Wybieramy Eufemię!!! Fatima: No chyba nie! (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Hahaha… może wylecenie jako pierwszy jest moim priorytetem, ale nie odpuszczę sobie widoku wkurzonej Fatimy! Ten odcinek jednak nie będzie taki zły. Eufemia podeszła do Rasela. Eufemia: Widzisz nie myty czarnuchu? On jest biały i wybrał właściwie! Fatima odwróciła się i trzepnęła włosami. Vera: W takim razie… Berna… ty poprzeszkadzasz drużynie Baobabu! Henry doczołgał się do Very i złapał ją za nogę. Henry: Błagaaaam… tylko nie ona! W jego oczach mieniły się łzy. Berna: No chodź tutaj! Jeszcze nie całowałam twojego seksi tyłeczka! Berna zaciągnęła Henry’ego do baobabu drużyny Baobabu. Vera: Cóż… więc zaczynajcie! <3 Kongo, Baobab drużyny Baobabu right|125px Henry właśnie uciekał przed Berną, która wystrzeliła w niego pociskiem nasennym. Henry: Auuu! Berna: Teraz jesteś mój! <3 Henry obudził się jednak i zaczął śpiewać. center|670 px Berna: Kochany! Berna da ci buziaczka! <3 Berna po raz setny zaczęła całować nieprzytomnego Henry’ego. Cała drużyna widziała to wszystko. Tylko Selisha nieco rumieniła się. Selisha: Selisha-san też chciałaby mieć taki płomienny romans z Bobbim-kunem… Zach: Żartujesz, prawda? Ona dosłownie wysysa z niego krew… Selisha: To jest miłość Zach-san! Z tyłu stała Yoanna, której oczy na sekundę znowu stały się fioletowę i przyłożyła sobie z liścia. Gdy Fer się do niej zdążyła odwrócić wszystko znowu wróciło do normy. Fer: Zrobiłaś coś… Yo… anno? Yoanna: Nie… ale znowu twarz mnie boli… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Taaaak… znowu mam to dziwne uczucie, że ktoś mnie uderzył. Ale przecież przez cały czas byłam przytomna… prawda? Arian: Wiem! <3 Zrobię tutaj coś pięknego! <3 Arian wybiegł na zewnątrz i zaczął pleść dywan. Zach: No serio?! Nawet on… Berna: Buuuuuuzi! <3 Berna rzuciła się na Zach’a. Selisha: Selisha-san czuje się samotna. W tym momencie Selisha zauważyła, że nigdzie nie ma Allice i Peter’a. Selisha: Selisha-san myśli, że o czymś zapomniała… Henry po chwili podniósł się. Yoanna i Fer wyciągnęły go na zewnątrz. '' Kongo, Baobab drużyny Bogaczy right|125px ''Rasel i Eufemia szli razem pod rączkę. Eufemia oburzyła się, kiedy zobaczyła zapuszczony baobab. Eufemia: No jasnę, tylko czarnuch mógł tak zapuścić swój dom! Eufemia podniosła zdjęcie Kuahyin’a Eufemia: Nawet to wygląda prymitywnie! Po chwili z mrożoną kawą Fatima jak królowa weszła do baobabu. Eufemia: I co tak długo murzynie?! Fatima: Ehh! Ja musiałam wyczyścić swoje paznokcie! Eufemia: Boże… widzisz to i nie grzmisz… Rasel: Spokojnie kochana! <3 Eufemia: Wiem, wiem mój czyściutki synusiu! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Hmmm… coś Eufemia i Fatima są dla siebie za miłe… chyba czas podkręcić trochę klimacik… Rasel: Eufemio, kochana… nie wiesz czy wiesz, ale Fatima została Postacią Roku 2012… W tym momencie Eufemia wyrwała sobie włosy z głowy i dostała tiku nerwowego. Eufemia: Co?! Czarnuch postacią roku? Eufemia zaczęła rzucać w Fatimę jakimiś blaszanymi kubkami i wszystkim co miała pod ręką. Fatima: Wariatko! Co ciebie w ogóle napadło?! Eufemia: Nie wybaczę ci tego!!! Fatima zaczęła piszczeć i wybiegła z baobabu. Eufemia zaczęła ją gonić. Rasel: Hahahahaha! Kocham ten program! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Kto zabroni mi się śmiać w tym programie i rozwalać naszą drużynę? Przecież to jest taka wyborna zabawa! Mimo wszystko brakuje mi jeszcze, żeby ona mi umiała odpowiedzieć… Fatima znowu wbiegła do baobabu i użyła Rasela jako tarczę w efekcie tego wszystko co ciskała Eufemia, uderzało w Rasel’a. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No serio? Myślicie, że ja jestem taka głupia? Mimo, że jestem piękna nie znaczy to, że jestem imbecylem! Dobrze wiem, co planuje Rasel. Wiedziałam to od momentu, kiedy wybrał on Eufemię do naszej drużyny… tak chcesz się bawić? No dobrze! To zabawimy się po twojemu! Kongo, Polana right|125px Arian właśnie zajmował się pleceniem wielkiego dywanu, kiedy koło niego zaczęli się gonić Allice i Peter. Allice: Hahaha! <3 Ale tutaj fajnie! Peter: Co nie? Uwielbiam to miejsce… Allice: Wiem co zrobimy! <3 Allice wskoczyła do kałuży błota obok. Peter: Uuu! <3 Ja też chcę! <3 Peter i Allice zaczęli jak świnki taplać się w błotku. Arian nie odstępował od pracy. Arian: Ten dywan będzie piękny! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Wreszcie zrobię coś z czego Fatima będzie naprawdę dumna i sprawi, że ponownie zakocha się we mnie, będziemy mieli razem dzieci, zamieszkamy w Nowym Jorku, zestarzejemy się razem i potem razem zamieszkamy w jednym domu dla starców… ahh… wiem, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san przypomniała sobie o czym zapomniała! Selisha sam chodziła po polanie w poszukiwaniu Allice i Petera. Selisha: Allice-chan! Selisha zajrzała pod kamień. Selisha: Peter-chan! Selisha podniosła baobab, a potem odstawiła go na ziemię. Selisha: Hmm… gdzie Allice-chan i Peter-chan mogli się podziać. Selisha nie zauważyła kałuży błota obok, w której ukrywali się Allice i Peter. Selisha chwyciła katanę i zaczęła wszystko niszczyć w około. Selisha: Przyjacieeeeele-chan! Berna: Buuuuuuzi! <3 Selisha uniknęła ataku Berny. Berna: Oj nie daj się prosić! <3 Berna jeszcze raz skoczyła w stronę Selishy, by ją pocałować. Selisha: Selisha-san musi znaleźć przyjaciół! <3 Berna: A ja chcę ci dać buzi! <3 Berna podbiegła do Selishy i zaczęła całować jej kolano. Selisha: Selisha-san twierdzi, że Berna-san jest dziwna…. Berna: Ale ja chcę ci tylko dać buuuzi! <3 Selisha rzuciła Berną w stronę Henry’ego, Fer i Yoanny. Berna idealnie trafiła w Henry’ego i znowu się do niego przyssała. Selisha: A teraz misja Selishy-san! Kongo, Baobab drużyny Bogaczy right|125px Rasel cały poobijany leżał na glinianym łóżku. Eufemia: Eufemia nie chciała! Celowałam w tego osobnika gorszej klasy. Fatima oburzyła się. Fatima: No cię chyba pogięło! To ty jesteś ta z gorszej klasy! Eufemie: Ekhem… ja jestem prezydentem Koziej Dupy! Fatima: Która jest w Afryce! Eufemia: I co z tego?! Fatima: To z tego, że sama jesteś z Afryki! I jesteś matką Beth!!! Eufemia: No teraz przesadziłaś! Eufemia położyła na Raselu wszystkie goldy. '' '''Eufemia:' Dobra! Teraz walczymy na gołe pięści! Fatima: Opanuj się dzikusko! Jeszcze złamie sobie swój cenny paznokieć! Eufemia: Phi! Fatima: Wiesz co?! Ja chcę przegrać to zadanie! <3 I dzięki tobie na pewno mi się to uda! <3 Eufemia: Chcesz przegrać zadanie? (pokój zwierzeń)Eufemia: Jeżeli ona chcę przegrać zadanie to ja zrobię wszystko, żeby ona je wygrała! Buhahahahahaha! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No co… to prawda, że chcę przegrać to zadanie, ale to ona na to zapracuje, a ja nie kiwnę nawet moim paluszkiem! <3 Eufemia zaczęła montować meble. Eufemia: Widzisz? Tak pracują porządni biali ludzie! Fatima: Taaa… pracuj idi… kochana pani! <3 Eufemia: No wreszcie czarnuch nauczył się na czym polega drabina społeczna! Fatima: Oczyyyywiście! Zbliżenie na skrzyżowane palce Fatimy. Kongo, Baobab drużyny Baobabu right|125px W środku Zach próbował pracować, gdy do baobabu weszli cali obcałowali Yoanna, Henry i Fer. Zach: Wy też… Yoanna: Tak… nie wiemy jak, ale Berna dopadła Henry’ego, a kiedy zemdlał zabrała się za całowanie nas… Fer zaczęła rozmazywać czerwoną szminkę Berny z twarzy. Fer: To… to było… nowe przeżycie… Henry: Błagam… niech to zadanie się wreszcie skończy… ;__; Zach: Spokojnie… zaraz… Do baobabu wbiegł Arian. Arian: Skończyłem! <3 Zach: Chociaż jeden też pracował! Arian przerzucił przez jakąś lianę dywan. Był to dywan, na którym wypleciony był wzór przedstawiającą Fatimę, która upokarza Ariana i po nim stąpa. Zach: Serio… Arian: Kocham ten dywan! <3 Chyba go sobie wezmę! <3 Yoanna: Aww…. Po chwili do baobabu wbiegli również Allice i Peter całi w błocie, a za nimi Selisha. Selisha: Selisha-san nie da już uciec Allice-chan i Peterowi-chan! Allice: Ojoj ;( Peter: Dlaczego! :< Selisha: Bo Selisha-san ma dosyć! '' Allice i Peter rozpłakali się. W tym samym momencie do baobabu wbiegła całuśna Berna.'' Berna: Ktoś mnie wołał? <3 Berna znalazła guzik, był cały czerwony. Berna: Berna pocałuje czerwone usteczka! <3 Berna podeszła do guzika autodestrukcji baobabu. Berna: Nawet napis autodestrukcja baobabu jest taka seksi! <3 Berna pocałowała i tym samym włączyła przycisk autodestrukcji baobabu. Henry: Serio?! Dlaczego w baobabie taki guzik?! Selisha: Wszyscy! W nogi! Wszyscy oprócz Berny, która całowała przycisk autodestrukcji uciekli z baobabu. Kiedy baobab wybuch wystrzelił Bernę daleko od Kongo. '' '''Zach:' Świetnie… Arian: Mój dywanik z Fatimą! ;__; Arian upadł na kolana. Arian: Nieeeeeeee! Kongo, Baobab drużyny Bogaczy right|125px Eufemia budowała po kolei kolejne meble. Eufemia: Ucz się czarnuchu! Tak się buduje meble! Eufemia skończyła krzesło i zaczęła montować stolik. Fatima: Oczywiście! <3 Fatima wzięła krzesło i rozbiła go na obolałym Rasel’u. Rasel: Ja… się zemszczę… Fatima: Myślałam, że chcesz przegrać… Obolały Rasel wyciągnął palec w stronę Fatimy. Rasel: Ty… Fatima: Hihi! <3 Fatima po kolei niszczyła to co zbudowała Eufemia, kiedy Eufemia zobaczyła co Fatima zrobiła wpadła w szał. Eufemia: Ty… TY… (BETHOCENZURA <3) Fatima: Hej! Ja nie jestem taka! W porównaniu do ciebie… Eufemia: Czy znowu chcesz się bić? Fatima: Czy ty musisz się ciągle bić? Eufemia: Problem? Fatima: Jesteś taka prymitywna… a to mnie tak nazywach! Eufemia: Bo jesteś czarna!!! Fatima: No brawo za spostrzegawczość! I tak jestem piękna! <3 Eufemia: AAA! Mam dosyć! Wybielę cię!!! Eufemia wyjęła wybielacz. Kiedy chciała go wylać na Fatimę, stażyści chwycili ją i wyprowadzili ją. Fatima: Co się stało? Camilie: Czas na zadanie się skończył! <3 Fatima: Taak! <3 Z tym na pewno przegramy! <3 Camilie: Noo… Kongo, Podsumowanie Zadania right|125px right|125px Drużyna Bogaczy stała przed swoim baobabem, a drużyna Baobabu stała przed swoimi szczątkami baobabu, który został wysadzony przez całuśną Berne. '' '''Vera:' Zobaczmy co wy tutaj macie! Zacznijmy od drużyny Bogaczy. Vera weszła do baobabu drużyny Bogaczy. Zastała tam wyłącznie zniszczone przez Fatimę meble, które zbudowała Eufemia. Vera: Co żeście tutaj zrobili?! Fatima: Nic… tylko przez przypadek wszystko Rasel zniszczył… Rasel: Dzięki… Fatima: Do usług… damy takie jak ja nie robią niczego… Rasel: Akurat to prawda… ona nic nie robi… Vera: Jakbym nie wiedziała. Cóż… dam wam ten 1 pkt. Za dobre intencje… Rasel krzyknął ze szczęścia. Po tym Vera podeszła do drużyny Baobabu. Vera: A gdzie zgubiliście wasz baobab? :3 Henry: Całuśna Berna go wysadziła… x_x Vera: A mówiłam jej by nie całowała guzika autdestrukcji… ehh… mogłam to w sumie przewidzieć… Vera objęła wzrokiem drużynę Baobabu. Allice i Peter’a całego pokrytego błotem, złą Selishę, Ariana płaczącego za dywanikiem z Fatimą, całych pokrytych szminką Fer, Yoannę i Henry’ego i Zach’a któremu nic nie było. Vera: Ale patrzą po was to nie dziwie się, że zobaczę was dzisiaj na eliminacji… Henry: Co?! Vera: Tak! Dokładnie… Henry naprawdę przynosisz im pecha… twoje koleżanki znowu przez ciebie znajdą się na ceremonii… i znowu będziesz bliski pierwszej eliminacji! Henry zaczął płakać. Yoanna: '''Henry! Nie płacz… '''Fer: Taaa… chyba… Vera: Fatima, Rasel. To znaczy, że wasza drużyna wygrała dzisiejsze zadanie! Fatima i Rasel: NIIIIEEEEEE! Rasel: To wszystko twoja wina, że wygraliśmy! Fatima: A co miałam zrobić?! Dać się pocałować całuśnej Bernie?! Rasel: A dlaczego by nie? :D Fatima: W każdym razie przez ciebie zostajemy w show na kolejny odcinek! Zadowolony? Rasel: Oczywiście, że nie! Vera: No jeszcze tego nie było, że ktoś tak bardzo chciałby przegrać. W każdym razie w nagrodę pojedziecie na plantację kakao! <3 Rasel: Jaka to nagroda? Vera: Tania! <3 Stażyści wrzucili Fatimę i Rasel’a do auta, który miał ich zabrać na plantację kakao. Kongo, Przed Ceremonią right|125px Henry cały czas płakał. Yoanna: Henry… musisz się wziąć w garść… potrzebujemy tylko dwóch osób i nie odpadniesz! Henry: Odpadnę… zawsze odpadam jako pierwszy! ;__; Fer: Ja… pójdę… przekonać innych. Fer poszła do innego pomieszczenia. Zastała w nim Ariana, któremu coś wmówiła. Po czym wróciła do grupki. Fer: Mamy… 4 głos. Yoanna: Kogo? <3 Fer: Ariana… Yoanna: To świetnie… w ogóle na kogo głosujemy? Henry: Chyba na najbardziej bezużytecznych… Yoanna: Bezużytecznych mówisz? Yoanna zmierzyła wzrokiem Allice i Peter’a którzy doprowadzali do szału Selishę. Kongo, Ceremonia right|125px Ceremonia odbyła się wieczorem, kiedy zaszło już słońce. Camilie ustawiła podest Very i trybuny na których mieli usiąść członkowie drużyny Baobabu na jakimś polu, z którego rozciągał się genialny widok. Na trybuny po kolei wchodzili Arian, Zach, Henry, Fer, Yoanna, Selisha, Allice i Peter. Zach zajął miejsce na pierwszym stopniu z boku. Arian usiadł na tym samym stopniu po drugiej stronie. Na trzecim stopniu usiedli Allice, Peter i Selisha, a na ostatnim Yoanna, Fer i Henry. Na końcu na podium weszła Vera. Vera: Witajcie jakaż to liczna drużyno baobabu! Fer: Heej…. Vera: Cóż witam was na waszej pierwszej ceremonii w całym programie. Chyba coś nie mieliście dzisiaj farta… Vera zwróciła się w stronę Henry’ego. Henry: Hej! Vera: No cóż. Chyba nikt nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że to właśnie ty jesteś wielkim pechowcem tej serii! Henry: W każdym razie walczę! A przegraliśmy przez Bernę! Vera: Jak zwał, tak zwał! Selisho! Selisha: Słucham, Vera-san! Vera: Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ty, Allice i Peter nie zrobiliście absolutnie nic przez ostatnie dwa zadania? Selisha: Selisha-san wie o tym, ale Selisha-san musi ich bronić! Vera: Ale to reality-show… zresztą poprzednią edycję właśnie Allice wygrała! Allice: Yeeeey! <3 Vera: Jakieś konkluzje Selisho? Zaczniesz grać? Selisha: Selisha-san obiecuje! Vera: Yoanna! Czy zdajesz sobie z czegoś sprawę? Yoanna: Z czego? :D Vera: Czyli nikt ci jeszcze o tym nie powiedział? Yoanna: O czym? O_o Vera: A… to zrobi się ciekawy wątek. Yoanna wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała się to na Henry’ego, to na Fer. Vera: 'No cóż… więc zacznijcie głosować. ''Wszyscy po kolei jak siedzieli poszli głosować. Po chwili Vera wróciła i podliczyła głosy. '''Vera: '''Cóż… sytuacja jest jasna! Mieliście dylemat między dwoma osobami! W ogóle… w tym sezonie symbolem nietykalności będzie butelka wody. '''Henry: Niespawiedliwość… Vera: Cóż… Arian! Zach! Łapcie! Vera rzuciła Arianowi i Zach’owi butelkę wody. Arian: Jest zimna jak Fatima! <3 Vera: Selisho! Peter! Wy też jesteście bezpieczni! Selisha złapała butelki swoją i Peter’a. Vera: Również wy nie musicie się niczym martwić! Fer i Yoanno! Fer i Yoanna złapały swoje butelki. Vera: Henry! Jesteś zagrożony… kto by się tego spodziewał… Henry: Teraz na pewno wylecę… ;__; Allice: Plaaaaaaaaaacki! <3 Vera: A dzisiaj wyleci z programu… Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: A dzisiaj z programem pożegna się… Cisza. I zbliżenia na Henry’ego i Allice. Vera: Allice! Do widzenia! <3 Allice: Yey! Znowu coś zdobyłam? <3 Camilie chwyciła ją za rękę i przywiązała ją do wściekłego goryla. Allice: Pojeżdżę na jego jąderku? <3 Camilie jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyła goryla i ten uciekł gdzieś z przywiązaną Allice. Na pożegnanie machała jest Selisha. Selisha: Selisha-san będzie jeszcze silniejsza! Obiecuję to Allice-chan! Peter: A co się stało? :3 Selisha: Allice-chan odpadła! Peter: A kto to? :D Selisha zrobiła wielkiego facepalma. Vera: No cóż… została ich już tylko dziewiątka. Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie nasze zmagania już za 2 odcinki w afrykańskiej części Totalnej Porażki: Azji kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie i napisy końcowe. Nad nimi pojawiają się zwierzenia z głosowania. '' (pokój zwierzeń)'Fer:' Głosuje… na Allice… (pokój zwierzeń)'Arian:' Fer powiedziała, że powie Fatimie o mnie dobre słowo jak zagłosuje na Allice! <3<3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Selisha:' Selisha-san głosuje na Henry’ego-san bo jest szczęśliwy w miłości! (pokój zwierzeń)'Peter:' Uuu! <3 Allice papa! Kim ona jest? :D (pokój zwierzeń)'Allice:' Henry! <3 Kim on jest? :D (pokój zwierzeń)'Zach:' Papa Henry! Znowu wylecisz przez mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Henry:' Żegnaj Allice! (pokój zwierzeń)'Yoanna:' Głosuje na Allice. Papa. ''Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka